Dream Sky Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial fourteenth installment of Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Akashiya Akua. The series' main motifs are the sun and the moon. Synopsis Dream Sky Pretty Cure Episodes Long ago there were two rulers, Queen Soleil of the Sun and Queen Selene of the Moon who lived in peace. However, their brother King Arashi of the Storms was jealous about how they were more loved than he was. He decided he wanted to steal their thrones. Tricking them to believe they had betrayed each other causing them to declare war on each other. Figuring out they had been tricked by their brother but by that time it had too late as Arashi declared war on Soleil and Selene. Using the last of their strength thay sealed him away but at the cost of their immortal form. Now, reincarnated as Amaterasu Hinata and Tsukiyomi Yuzuki they now must prevent Arashi breaking free from his prison. Characters Pretty Cure Amaterasu Hinata (天照 ひなた Amaterasu Hinata '')/'Cure Sun''' (キュアサン Kyua San) (Haylee Sunnyville in the English Dub) Voice Actress: Kokoro Kikuchi The reincarnated form of Queen Soleil of the Sun. She is very hyper and energetic. Hinata is never seen without a smile on her face. Hinata is an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. She's usually practicing her tennis skills. She's currently Princess of the Sun. Her alter ego is Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) and her theme colors are red, orange and gold Tsukiyomi Yuzuki (月夜見 ゆずき Tsukiyomi Yuzuki '')/'Cure Moon''' (キュアムーン Kyua Muun '') ('Yvonne Moonstone''' in the English Dub) Voice Actress: Kaori Nazuka The reincarnated form of Queen Selene of the Moon. She is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. As the student council president, Yuzuki is very mature and responsible. Yuzuki is seen usually with a book in her face reading all types of litature. She's currently Princess of the Moon. Her alter ego is Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Muun '') and her theme colors are blue, purple and silver. Allies 'Jitsugetsu Akari' (日月 あかり ''Jitsugetsu Akari)/'Radiant Star' (ラディアンスター Radian Sutā ) (Alexia Lightsong in the English Dub) Voice Actress: Misato Fukuen A little 7-year old girl who appears in episode 5 and transforms in episode 7. It is later revealed she was created out of Hinata's and Yuzuki's spiritual energy combining together. Her personality is more a less a mixture of Hinata's and Yuzuki's. Her alter ego is Radiant Star (ラディアンスター Radian Sutā ) and her theme colors are rose and wisteria. As Radiant Star she physically ages to 14 years old. Sol (ゾル Zoru) - Hinata's fox-like fairy partner. He end his sentences with the word "~ol" Lune (ルーン Rūn) - Yuzuki's wolf-like fairy partner. She end her sentences with the word "~ne" Luz (ルス Rusu) - Akari's bunny-like fairy partner. She end her sentences with the word "~lu" Shadow Storm King Arashi (キングアラシ Kingu Arashi) - The ruler of Dark Storm and King of storms. He was jealous of his sisters, Soleil and Selene. He tricked them into causing war with each other. His goal is to conquer the thrones of the sun and moon. Queen Uzumaki (クイーンうずまき Kuiin Uzumaki) - The wife of King Arashi and Queen of storms. She is very loyal to her husband and will do anything for him. However, Uzumaki seems to feel some sort of sadness for her sisters-in-law Soleil and Selene. The Weather Trio (ウェザートリオ U~ezātorio) are a group who serve under King Arashi and Queen Uzuma which consists of three people. Cyclone (サイクロン Saikuron) - The first of the Weather Trio to appear. Typhoon (タイフーン Taifuun) - The Second of the Weather Trio to appear. Maelstrom (メイルシュトローム Meirushutorōmu) - The final of the Weather Trio to appear. Kumoyuki (くもゆき Kumoyuki) - The monsters of the series. There name means "weather" in Japanese. Supporting Characters Queen Soleil (クイーンソレイユ Kuīn Soreiyu) - Hinata's past life and Queen of the Sun. She oftens appears in Hinata's dreams. Queen Selene (クイーンセレーネ Kuīn Serēne) - Yuzuki's past life and Queen of the Moon. She too appears in Yuzuki's dreams. Items * - Hinata's and Yuzuki's transformation item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure! Sky Revolution! ** - crystal-like item that allows Hinata and Yuzuki to transform. They are respectfully shaped like a sun for Hinata and a crescent moon for Yuzuki. They are insurted into the Dream Commune. * - Akari's transformation item. Her transformation speech is Shining Star Healing! ** - A star-shaped gem that allows Akari to transform. It is insurted into the Bright Commune. * - Cure Sun's and Cure Moon's main weapons. It allows them to preform the attacks Sunshine Golden Slash and Moonlight Silver Arrow * - Shining Light's main weapon. It allows her to preform the attack Shining Melody Locations * - The team's hometown. * - The home of Queen Soleil. * - The home of Queen Selene. * - The home of Shadow Storm. Trivia * Dream Sky Pretty Cure makes multiple refrances to Japanese Shinto Mythology. * Dream Sky Pretty Cure is the third season to have a cure-like helper. Media Music Opening Theme Shine! Dream Sky Pretty Cure - The main opening theme of Dream Sky Pretty Cure which is sung by Yoshiki*Lisa Ending Themes Brilliant Sun! Radiant Moon! - The first ending theme of Dream Sky Pretty Cure which is sung by Kokoro Kikuchi and Kaori Nazuka, the voice actresses of Hinata and Yuzuki. Light of the Sky - The second ending theme of Dream Sky Pretty Cure which is sung by Misato Fukuen the voice actress of Akari. Movies * -is Dream Sky Pretty Cure's official movie. The Dream Sky characters make their movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to main page Dream Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Gallery Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Gallery Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Dream Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures